Floco de Neve
by Shaoran-kun
Summary: One shot, S/S. À minha eterna Sakura.


Sete e meia da noite. A luz começava a desaparecer e o céu assumia tons variados de azul enegrecido. Como era inverno, a temperatura ia caindo aos poucos com a descida do Sol, e já se aproximava dos 5 °C. Na montanhosa região de Wudang (em Hubei, China), onde se encontra o Templo da Nuvem Roxa, o clima não é muito agradável: as correntes eólicas que passam por lá, somados à névoa característica da região elevada e à própria altitude parecem mais um obstáculo a ser vencido por aqueles que anseiam ser verdadeiros guerreiros. Muitos morreram ali. Morreram de frio, de fome; morreram lutando, com espadas cruzando seus peitos ou machados decepando seus membros. Muitos morreram envenenados, vítimas da inveja de guerreiros derrotados, ou vítimas de conflitos entre clãs rivais. Syaoran sabia de tudo isso. Ele sabia desde o começo o que lhe esperava quando decidiu aperfeiçoar sua magia e sua habilidade marcial indo ao Templo da Nuvem Roxa.

A sessão de meditação sentada acabara de terminar, após uma longa e exaustiva série de exercícios de fortalecimento do qi: se ele queria ser um guerreiro com maestria na magia, teria que trabalhar bastante seu qi e sua mente.

Em seus aposentos, o rapaz chinês – na casa dos vinte e tantos anos – se deixa jogar no velho colchão de palha de arroz duro e surrado. Olha para o teto e para as paredes de pedra, que lá estão desde 1413. Observa alguns talhos e buracos nas paredes, alguns ideogramas antigos que ele desiste de compreender, após algum esforço inicial. Provavelmente são heranças de guerreiros que passaram por ali ao longo desses seis séculos. Fica imaginando que tipo de homens já passaram por ali: quantos haviam abandonado famílias para perseguir seus objetivos? E se lembrou daqueles doces olhos verdes e sorriu. Sorriu um sorriso nostálgico, daqueles que vêm acompanhados por um olhar distante e mareado. Levantou-se e debruçou-se na janela. Podia ver a beleza dos olhos de Sakura quando observava, à meia luz do pôr-do-sol, o verde escurecido das florestas que cresciam nos pés das montanhas. O som calmo e pacífico da natureza e o tom esverdeado faziam a combinação perfeita que traziam as melhores lembranças de sua infância à tona. Ele se deixou ficar ali até a escuridão tomar a paisagem e os sinos do templo anunciarem a hora de dormir. Após um longo suspiro, que se liquefizera em uma névoa - já que a temperatura caíra consideravelmente - e um sorriso delicado, Syaoran deitou-se e adormeceu balbuciando sorrindo _"Eu te amo. Para sempre."_

--

O inverno era realmente detestável por ali. A neve já começava a cair novamente. Neve. Um floco de neve aderira-se ao vidro da janela. Sakura chegou mais perto do vidro para observá-lo: um floco de neve sempre tem formatos bem peculiares e interessantes. Dizem que o formato do floco é capaz de refletir as emoções de quem o carrega. Ao chegar mais perto para vê-lo, o vidro se embaçou com sua respiração quente. _"Mas que droga! Eu nunca aprendo!",_ resmungou a garota para si mesma. Ela abriu a janela e deixou o ar frio entrar (o que lhe rendeu uns bons calafrios). Respirou profundamente e olhou para longe. A paisagem ainda era a mesma de alguns anos atrás: uma rua pacata, uma cidade pouco movimentada. Tomoeda não mudara tanto nos últimos 10 anos. Sua casa continuava a mesma; com exceção do seu quarto que havia mudado um pouco, afinal não havia mais porque ter aquele monte de brinquedo espalhado: ela já era uma mulher; e sua cama também havia de mudar, já que ela cresceu um bocado.

Sakura ficou alguns instantes de olhos fechados sentindo a brisa gelada que vinha do oeste. Ela adorava essa brisa. Parecia carregar um odor de hortelã, que sempre a lembrava do rapaz que tomou seu coração na adolescência. Apesar da expressão normalmente fechada, havia algo nos olhos castanho-avermelhados do rapaz que a atraíram. Ela gostava de quando ele lhe escrevia ideogramas complicados e lhe explicava em detalhes cada pedacinho, e ficava fascinada com a facilidade que o garoto tinha de lembrar as mais variadas e interessantes histórias da China. As habilidades que ele tinha com a espada, seu sotaque japonês arrastado, o modo como ele detestava que o corrigissem e o sorriso vitorioso que ele tinha quando ganhava alguma aposta dela. No momento daquele sorriso, ela esquecia de toda raiva que sentia por perder e seu coração sentia um calorzinho diferente. Gostava de bagunçar seu cabelo metodicamente arrumado, só para vê-lo resmungar e perder o controle: ele ficava bem charmoso quando perdia a linha. E ela adorava os abraços que ele lhe dava para protegê-la de noites frias, como essa. Ou dos beijos que ele vinha correndo a noite lhe dar antes de dormir, com aquele gosto de hortelã de sua pasta de dentes caseira.

Ela respirou mais um vez, bem fundo, pela boca, e sentiu o ar gelado preenchendo sua via respiratória, e sentiu o cheiro e o sabor adocicado e refrescante da hortelã. Sorriu uma vez mais, enquanto seus olhos mareavam. Fechou a vidraça, e deitou-se sorrindo na cama. Cobriu-se e se aconchegou sob o edredon pesado. Lembrou-se de que toda noite, depois que ela deitava e se cobria, Syaoran batia novamente na janela, e sussurrava algo por entre a frestinha que restava entreaberta. E ela sempre respondia. Abriu então um sorriso largo, abraçou um velho ursinho que ele havia lhe dado e sussurrou: _"Eu também. Para sempre."_


End file.
